Chocolate Frogs and Serpents
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Meet Emma Louise Laynett. Born Pure-blood, Ravenclaw, loud, funny, sarcastic and has an obsession with Chocolate Frogs. Then there's her twin Charlie, and his best friends, Albus bloody Severus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy. Em and Al have always hated each other, couldn't stand each others guts, but this year, sixth year, is about to change that. Hi guys, please R&R! Enjoy ;)
1. Bacon and Hashbrowns

…Chapter 1…

…Bacon and Hash Browns…

"EMMA LOUISE LAYNETT! WAKE UP!"

I roll over in my bed to try and block out the screeching go my older sister from downstairs. I start to fall back into my sleeping phase…ahhh, nice. Just as I'm about to rejoin the part where I'm about to grab the snitch before Albus Potter and then -

"EMMA! GET THE HELL AWAKE!"

Ow. I think my ear drums just blew. I am furious with my older sister to be waking me up right now! I was just about to grab the snitch! I jump up from my bed and glare at my sister. Her perfectly strait blonde hair and bright blue eyes are piercing me with their fierce gaze. Her flawless skin and perfect nose and perfect lips are looking at me in disgust.

"What do you want?" I snap at her, self-consciously folding my arms over my chest.

Sisters are supposed to be best friends right? That is the furthest thing that Charlotte and I will ever be. She just finished Hogwarts last year and I'm stuck in sixth year.

"Umm, we have to leave for the Lake Party in three hours. You need to get ready," she says to me.

"THREE HOURS! YOU'RE BLOODY TELLING ME THAT I COULD HAVE SLEPT FOR THREE MORE HOURS?" I shout.

"Calm down," Charlotte glares at me.

"Right. Where's Charlie?" I ask her.

"He's still sleeping," Charlotte says, looking at her perfect nails.

"Are you kidding me?" I moan, slumping onto my bed.

"No. Now get up, have a shower, we also have to go to Diagon Alley," she snaps, hauling me up with her sharp nails digging into my skin.

"Fine, fine, fine," I snap, shoving her out of my room. I grab a pair of navy blue shorts and my Quidditch jersey. I wander into the overly large black and dark green tiled bathroom. I look at the black basin and just stare at it and think.

I'm in Ravenclaw. A huge disappointment to my bloody pure-blood family. The only person I feel that really likes me for who I am is Charlie, my twin brother. My father was going to throw me out on the street because I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. My mum managed to convince him to keep me here. She only wanted me to be her daughter to dress up. Charlotte and Charlie are both in Slytherin and Charlotte, well, let's just say that she looks down upon me.

I flick my eyes up to the mirror in front of me. My curly brown hair is matted on top of my head. Blargh. Dammit. Again? My murky hazel eyes are pinned intently on my hair. I have a light dusting of freckles over my nose, and unlike my sister, I am not stick thin. I do not have a thigh gap. Bloody sister. Always being compared. But I am on the Quidditch team as a Seeker! You need to be strong! I bet that Charlotte wouldn't last two minutes three feet in the air. I jump into the shower and wash the matted thing that you could call hair. Once I'm done, I jump out. I cast some simple charms so that my hair is now dry and curly - its normal self. My legs are waxed and I'm dry. I chuck on my clothes and throw my hair into ponytail.

I march down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen.

"Bacon and hash browns for Miss Layentt?" Minky, our house elf asks me.

"Yes, please, Minks!" I smile, accepting the piled up plate of bacon and hash browns. What! Don't judge! I like to eat bacon! And hash browns. Oh, shush up, I know this is why i'm not super skinny! But eat your lettuce and be miserable.

"Oh darling, why are you eating that? Why not the fresh fruit and vegetables I prepared for you? You need to be thin and ready for a suitable husband the year after you leave Hogwarts!" Mum moans as she bustles into the room

"Umm, because I want to eat this? And I can get slim in that year," I reply.

Bloody woman. Thinks I'm going to give up bacon and hash browns to get bloody stick thin. As bloody if.

"Oh, darling. You'll be getting a job in that year at Malfoy & Zambini Law Firm? Remember? Blaise has set you up a position, remember?" Mum asks me as she whips away my plate of yumminess.

"Yes, how can I not remember?" I mutter, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, and put on a dress for goodness' sake. We are going to meet the McLaggen's in Diagon Alley, their son James is perfect for you. Grounded, rich and good looking, yes, I know that his father is in Gryffindor and he's in Hufflepuff but still - he's very good and has already got a secured job in the Auror Office," mum rambles on.

"OH! MERLIN NO! JAMES MCLAGGEN IS A BLOODY PERV! HELL NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I scream, looking my mum in the eye.

"Yes, Emma," mum stares back.

"Bloody no," I scream, running up the stairs.

"Charlie!" I scream, whacking on his door.

"What?" he grumbles, opening the door to reveal…non other than my twin. Fun stuff. He looks nothing like me except for the eyes. We both have the same _shaped _eyes. He got lucky and got the traditional bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Damn him and Charlotte for getting the family traits.

"Get ready for Diagon Alley, we're leaving in twenty," I tell him.

"Okaythanksbye," he mutters in a whole heap that I don't really catch. He slams the door in my face.

"Rude," I mutter under my breath.

…

"Emma! Come _on!"_ Mum yells.

"Where's father?" I ask as I make my way down the massive staircase.

"Your father isn't coming," mum sighs.

"Why, because i'm going?" I snap.

"No, honey, thats not why -" mum starts.

"Of course its bloody not. Let's just go," I snap.

I grab the flop powder and step into the fire place. I mutter 'Diagon Alley'. I feel the whisps of smoke trailing up my legs. And then I'm gone.

**A/N: Hello! This is my new fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and if anyone would like to have a chapter about something, just ask! **

**Thanks, Ginny ;) **


	2. James McLaggen

…Chapter 2…

…James McLaggen…

I let out a surprised yell as I flip out of the fireplace.

"Bloody floo network," I grumble as I brush the dirt and soot off my jersey and shorts. I don't want to wait for my annoying mother and sister but I want to wait for Charlie. Hmmm, which one? Whatever, i'll find Charlie later when he's with Scorpious and Potter. They're all not that hard to miss. I make my way out of the Pub and walk along the cobblestoned path.

I see a familiar head of red curls and pale skin. Rose Weasley, my best friend.

"ROSE!" I bellow. She whips around and sees me. I run full speed towards her. I tackle her into a hug and we collapse laughing.

"Look at your hair! It's not a matted mass on your head!" Rose laughs, looking at my hair.

"I know, I kinda decided to try and neaten it. It is the last day of hols so I thought that I'd try to neaten it for the year but we both know that it won't last," I grin.

"Honestly Emma you'd think you'd find a new way to greet your best friend - it's been six years."

I look up and see Scorp smiling down at me.

"Scorpion!" I cry, using my nickname for him.

I tackle him and he engulfs me in his strong arms.

"Laynett."

I look up from Scorp's chest and see Potter looking at me with those bright green gorgeous - NO THEY ARE NOT GORGEOUS! THEY ARE _DISGUSTING! _THEY ARE HIDEOUS!

Erm, moving on.

"Potter," I say back, looking him in the eye.

"See you haven't matured at all," he says.

"See you haven't stopped being an arrogant git," I spit back.

I see Scorpion and Rose stand back.

"Well, that sentence just proves my point," Potter tells me, stepping forward towards me.

"As does mine," I whisper back, taking a step towards me.

Damn. He still has six centimeters on me! I swore I had grown two over the holidays! Obviously not.

"Oh, stop. At least I don't laugh at every inappropriate moment," Potter whispers to me. His voice sends tingles down my spine.

"Oh, so you notice?" I ask him, my eyebrows shooting upwards.

"You're impossible not to notice when you're trying not to laugh," Potter says swiftly.

"So you look at me?" I ask him, all venom sucked out of my voice.

"I don't," he sneers, backing away.

"EMMA LAYNETT!"

I turn around from Potter's nose.

Mum.

This can't be good.

"Hi mum," I say, giving her an awkward kind of wave/surrender thing.

"Darling, what are you doing? I've been looking for your. We simply have to go meet the McLaggen's. Oh, yellow Albus, Scorpious and Rose. Nice to see you. Nice summer? Good. Emma, say bye," Mum rushes, yanking me away.

"Bye," I mutter bitterly, giving Rose a kind of one armed hug.

"It'll be fine," she whispers in my ear.

I just glare at her and Scorp and Potter. Mum drags me away and when I see James McLaggen from a distance, I turn around and make a crying face to Potter, Scorp and Potter. Well, no, not Potter - he's just _there. _

Scorp is laughing and Rose sends me a sympathetic smile. Potter is laughing as well. I turn my nose up at him.

At least those lady lessons mum made me go to paid off a little bit.

"Emma, focus," Mum mutters to me, digging her nails into my clad arms.

"OUCH!" I cry.

I see Charlie glaring at James. Good on him. I need my protective brother to step in. They're sitting outside Carla's Coffee Cave. James is glaring back.

Git.

"Hello, sorry we're late. Emma and I had to do some quick fixes to her robes," Mum lies smoothly.

I glare at her and James. I smile at Charlie and don't even look at Cormac and whoever the hell his wife is. It's partly _their _fault I'm here! I plop myself down next to a spare seat next to Charlie.

"Charlieeeeeee, Scorpy, Rosy and Potty want to see you," I tell him, popping a warm chip into my mouth. Yum. More potato today. Score!

Ok that was weird how I added a 'y' onto their names but whatever.

"Charlieeeeeee? Scorpy? Rosy? _Potty? _Really, Em?" Clint asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, totally ignoring James.

"Emma."

I snap my head in his direction that I think I might have broken my neck.

"Yes, _James," _I say.

"Let's go for a walk," he tells me, standing up and grabbing me.

I'm sure you bloody want to.

I AM NOT A BLOODY RAG DOLL! FIRST MUM NOW THIS _PIG! _

"Ummm, no -" I shut my mouth when I get a firm glare from mum.

"Ummm, no?" James mocks.

"Ummmm, no way in hell I'd miss it?" I offer.

They both nod. Satisfied. By the way, both is mum and the bloody prat.

James drags me away from security.

Bloody hell.

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you so much to TreyFury97 for following this story! And to 20Chloe02 for reviewing! Special virtual cookies for 20Chloe02! It means a lot :) **

**Not sure when next chapter will be up - maybe tomorrow. **

**Anyway, good night! (well, its night here) **

**Ginny :) **


	3. Too Much Running

…Chapter 3…

…Too Much Running…

"So, how old are you?"

He did not just ask that question. _How old am I? _I'll tell you you goddnamn son of a banshee.

"I am sixteen tomorrow," I tell him, shoving my nose in the air and crossing my arms.

"Happy birthday, my darling," James smiles, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

Did he just say - what the hell - did he actually just call me _my darling_?

I twist out of his arm and look him in the face.

"I am not your fricking _darling_, you bloody dick head," I sneer, spitting out each word. I slap him across the face and sprint away from him. I quickly look behind me. He's hot on my heels.

Uh oh. I'm stuffed. I'm a fast runner, very fast but he's also fast. A year older than me and a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. Great. Just bloody fantastic. I duck into a side alley, pumping my arms. I tumble over an evil looking cat. It glares at me and hisses. A surprised yelp escapes my lips. I huff to catch my breath back. I hiss back at the cat and it prances away.

"Why, Emma? Why did you chose an alleyway?" I mutter to myself.

James sees me and comes walking with purpose towards me.

Uh oh. This can't be good. Nope. Uh uh. Not good Not good.

"You didn't rerun my question," James whispers to me. He's a foot from me.

"That's because I don't need to waste my time on a pompous git like yourself," I sneer at him. Im actually quite surprised I'm not in Slytherin. I could be a very good one. But I'm too smart to be in Slytherin.

Okay, moving on.

"I'm seventeen," he smiles, closing the gap between us. He presses him arms either side of me.

Bloody Merlin, why do you hate me so much?

"You do know that it's illegal to be with a minor if you're over seventeen soi'llustbegoingnowkaybyethanks," I string my last words together in my hurry. I duck down between his legs, ewww. Bad choice.

He grabs my legs and stops me. I reluctantly slide back to the wall. Bloody hell, he had me trapped. Suddenly he presses his lips to mine. Anger rushes through my veins and I muster the energy to shove him away.

"Come back here," he grabs me again and repeats his actions.

I punch him in the gut.

"Sexual assult!" I scream.

Suddenly James has slumped against me. I kick him away and slide to the ground and curl up in a ball and cry. Suddenly warm arms have lifted me up.

"Are you okay, miss?" the boy asks me.

"Yes, thank you," I tell him, looking up and seeing bright green eyes.

_"Potter?" _I ask, shocked.

"_Laynett_?" he asks me, equally as shocked.

"Erm, are you okay?" he asks me.

I nod, trying to not let the tears fall. It was shock. That's why I'm trying not to cry. But Emma Laynett doesn't cry. She hasn't cried since her father throated to disown her. Oh, who am I kidding? Why am I referring to myself in third person. Ugh, honestly . I wipe the stubborn tears away quickly.

I nod sharply and walk past him and out of the alleyway.

"Laynett! Wait _up, _for Merlin's sake!" Potter shouts behind me.

I turn around and see him standing there in the Alleyway. His wand is held loosely in his right hand. His dark brown hair is devilish. His bright green orbs shining. His fit Quidditch figure proving him very attract- NO EMMA ! HE IS A DISGRACE TO THE WORLD! A TOTAL DISGRACE! HE IS _UGLY! _

_"What?" _I snap.

He jogs towards me.

"Are you actually okay?" he asks me.

"Yes, thank you. Now where is Rose?" I ask him.

"Let me take you to them," Potter tells me.

We walk in silence; me, cradling myself and Potter making a path through the crowded streets.

"EM!"

I see red locks bouncing as Rose runs towards me. She throws her arms around me and I sob into her hair.

"Merlin, Em, what happened?" she asks me, gasping. She wipes my tears away, looking me in the eyes.

"James McLaggen kissed her multiple times without her permission," Potter says for me.

"Really? NO!" Rose shrieks.

"Yes," I reply.

"I'm going to freaking kill him," Scorp growls.

I give him a weak smile.

"Feel free to. But when we're at Hogwarts," I smile, wiping all tears away.

"Right! I need to shop. Who's coming?!"

I turn around.

Charlie

I run and throw my arms around my brother.

"What happened?" he asks.

He, Potter and Scorp have some kind of telepathic conversation.

Mental Note: Try that sometime with Charlie

Then he, Scorp and Potter have a man hug. Merlin, they only saw each other two days.

"Let's go, I need to get everything," Rose says, answering Charlie's question prior their little reunion.

"Right then. Let's go," I say, trying to ignore Potter's presence.

…

Fail. That was a fail attempt to ignore Potter's presence. He was always just _there. _

"BYE ROSE! SEE YOU TONIGHT!" I scream at Rose as she floos home.

I am bundled up with shopping bags. Charlie and I stumble into the fireplace together in the Leaky Cauldron and flop home. I flip out (again) and tumble onto my head. A few colourful words fall from my lips as I lie on the ground. Hmmm, it's actually quite comfortable.

Not.

I gather my things up and make my way up the three flights of stairs to get to my bedroom. I enter the blue and silver bedroom, totally forgetting about the whole different shades of green, silver and black decorating the rest of the house. I let out a sigh. I pack all of my school supplies into my trunk. Once finished, I slump onto my beautiful blue bed.

I put a charm on my bedroom when I redecorated it. First off, I had my room green to try and get father to talk to me again. Didn't work, so I went all out Ravenclaw, not caring what the hell anyone else thought. This was my room and my space. I _owned _it. The charm allows me and only me to remove the things from the walls. Hahaha, suck on that you son of a banshee. That's what happened when your daughter is a Ravenclaw.

"EMMA LAYENTT! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" mum screams from downstairs.

"Yep!" I squeak.

I quickly throw on my fluro green one piece and sun dress over the top. I grab my sandals and chuck my blue purse and towel into my blue bag. Slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing my wand, I run down the three flights of stairs. I skid to a halt in front of the fireplace.

"Ready!" I say cheerfully.

My sister is there clad in a hot pink bikini that barely covers anything and a black very short see-through dress. How the hell am I related to her?

"Where's Charlie?" I ask.

"He left twenty seconds ago," Mum tells me, "now go!"

I grab some floo powder and mutter 'Potter Beach Residence.'

With a whoosh and mass of green flames, I'm gone.

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much again to 20Chole02 for reviewing - a big plate of virtual cookies for you! To answer your question, yes, maybe Emma is falling for Al ;) **

**Thank you to PeanutCookiesXD for reviewing, favouring and following this story! Three plates of virtual cookies for you! :) **

**Also thanks to yyy1312 for following :) Plate of virtual cookies for you too. **

**I'm not quite sure when I'll update next, possibly tomorrow or Tuesday. Don't forget, if you guys have any ideas or want a special scene between Em and Al in the future, just ask! PM me or ask through a review, I'm not fussed! **

**Ginny xx**


	4. Potter Beach Residence

…Chapter 4…

…Potter Beach Residence…

"Emma!"

I turn around and see Ginny Potter walking towards me.

"Hi Mrs Potter!" I say cheerfully, accepting her hug.

"How are you, dear?" she asks me.

"I'm good than - oomph!"

I tumble to the ground and feel something heavy land on top of me. I gasp and try to get air into my lungs.

"CHARLIE!" I roar, shoving my brother off me.

"Sorry?" he offers.

I let out a few curse words and walk away to find Rose. I feel a presence behind me.

"Honestly, Charlie," I mutter.

"I found Rose," he tells me.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I roar.

I am very loud.

I follow Charlie outside and I see Rose, Scorp, James Potter, Lily Potter, Dom, Teddy, Fred and Potter relaxing by the lake.

"Hi guys!" I cry as I plop myself down next to Rose.

"Hey, do you want to go cliff jumping?" Rose asks me.

"YES!" I cry.

Rose grabs my hand and we make our way over to the big cliff face. It drops about twenty feet into a bottomless pit of fire.

Just joking.

Although, it does drop to a massive spring of water. Rose and I always jump off this cliff. Harry Potter put some kind of charm on the water so that when you land, if feels like you're landing on a bunch of soft feathers. So you could go down on your back and it'd feel like you're floating. Ahhh, I love it.

I whip off my dress and Rose mimics my movements. I grab her hand.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready," she grins.

We run towards the end of the cliff and suddenly the surface isn't there. I let out a long squeal, laughing as Rose screams. For what feels life forever, we are flying.

_Thuwump. _

I land with a soft _thuwump. _Bursts of giggles rise in my throats and I let them escape my lips. Rose and climb out of the chilly water and the warm sun shines onto our body, my semi-tanned skin and Rose's pale skin. We climb the stone steps up the cliff and move inside to the food.

…

I plop myself down next to Rose at the massive countertop. Plenty of people are eating around this bench. I feel something nudge into my shoulder blades. Ouch. I stand up and turn around and I am struck with bright green eyes.

"Excuse me," I say in my poshest voice that I can.

_"What?" _Potter snaps.

"You just elbowed me in the back. And it hurt. Would you care to apologise?" I ask him.

He snorts. "What? A Slytherin? Apologise to a Ravenclaw? As if!?

"Ummm, yeah," I sneer at him.

"No chance," he snorts.

That's it. I storm up to him and shove my nose in his face.

"Apologise right now, Potter," I yell, my lips curling back into a sneer.

"No way, Laynett," he sneers back.

"Bloody Slytherin. Right gits," I whisper at him.

"Well, at least ,y parents didn't threaten to disown me because I wasn't in the family house," he says, loud enough for the audience (I know notice) that have gathered to hear.

Hot, angry tears spring to my eyes.

"You bastard," I mutter, slapping him right across the face.

I push through the throngs of people and run up the stairs. I hear Rose scramming at Potter. I find the bathroom, only vaguely seeing the right door through my clouded vision. I lock myself in the bathroom and let the tears run freely. Dammit. I brush at them angrily and look at my reflection in the mirror. My brown curly hair is damp and resting on my broad shoulders. My freckles are drawn out and my swampy coloured eyes are gleaming with unshed tears.

My reflection mirrors the girl I was exactly 5 years and 364 days ago. When I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I followed my house prefect mutely, barely holding onto the tears as we weaved our way through the castle. As soon as I was shown the dormitory I was in I ran and locked myself in the bathroom and sobbed my heart out for five hours. In the late hours of the night, Rose Weasley became my friend.

I dive into the memory before I can stop myself

_"Layentt, Charlie."_

_I watch as Charlie walks onto the stage with a lazy grin on his face. He plops himself down and as soon as the old hat touches his blonde messy hair, it yells: _

_"SLYERHIN!" _

_Cheers erupt from the furthest right corner of the hall. I watch as my brother walks to the table, a grin plastered on his face. _

_"Laynett, Emma."_

_My heart jumps into my throat. I take a deep breath and climb the short step of stairs up to the stage. I sit myself down on the chair and Professor Longbottom places the hat on my head. _

_"Hmmmmm, smart but cunning. Where to put you?" _

_I jump at the voice. It echoes through my head and reverberates through my body. _

_"I think I shall put you in…Slytherin. Actually no, your smartness outdoes your cunningness. No, I shall put you in…RAVENCLAW!" _

_I feel sick. I push myself up off the chair and am greeted with silence. _

_"WOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" I look up and see Charlie standing up cheering. Suddenly the whole hall seemed to have caught up. They cheer, the loudest cheers coming from the Ravenclaw table. I stumble blindly towards the table and plop myself down next to a red haired girl. _

_A Weasley. _

_I ignore everyone and pile my plate up with bacon and has browns. I at my way through five full plates. When our prefect leads us out of the Great Hall, I'm silent. I lag behind the rest of the group. I don't join in with the cheerful chatter. The girl with the curly red hair looks back at me plenty of times. _

_"The password this week is Bats Eyes," our prefect tells us. _

_Our female prefect shows us to our dorm. As soon as the door closes, I grab my rucksack that has a pack of thirty chocolate frogs, parchment, quills and my book: Hogwarts; A History. I run strait into the bathroom and slam the door shut, locking it with my wand. I plop myself down onto the bathroom floor and my shoulders shake and my mouth produces gut-wrenching sobs. My body heaves and shakes and my vision is blurred. I roll the stick of wood between my fingers and one though springs to my mind. _

_Father. _

_I know that we are going to loose our special father/daughter connection. My tears get heavier. I pull out a piece of parchment and start to write a note. Wetness falls onto the parchment. _

Dear Mother and Father,

The train ride was great. I am in Ravenclaw!

I am missing you loads,

Emma xx

_"Brownie," I call softly. _

_My owl, Brownie, is a snowy white barn owl. She hops through the bathroom window. _

_"Take this to my home, will you?" I ask her, attaching the letter to her leg. Fresh tears fall as she hoots and flies away. _

_No taking it back now. _

_I sit back down and start crying again. I tip out the contents of my bag and start eating my way though the Chocolate Frogs. Soon, there are 22 wrappers strewn on the floor. I check my watch. 2am already? I rub my puffy eyes and wash my red face. _

_"Emma?" A timid voice asks from outside the door. _

_I open the door unwillingly and see the girl with red locks and pale skin. Her deep brown eyes are full of worry. _

_"Are you okay?" she asks me. _

_"Yeah. Just had something in my eye," I tell her, turning away. _

_"You've had something in your eye for the past four hours," she laughs. She comes through the long bathroom and towards me. She hugs me. _

_What? _

_"Look, I know that your family is a Pureblood family and that you're in Ravenclaw and that they won't take it too well, right?" she asks me, pulling back from the hug. _

_I nod. She's right. _

_"It's okay," she hugs me again as I start to sob. _

_"I'm Rose Weasley, by the way," she smiles as I calm down. _

_"Emma Laynett," I mutter. _

_I look at the remaining Chocolate Frogs. _

_"Want one?" I ask her suddenly. _

_"Sure! I love Chocolate Frogs!" she smiles. _

_And at 2:16am, Rose Weasley and I became best friends. _

"EMMA! OPEN UP!"

And here she is, just like in First Year.

Except she's banging a lot more furiously.

Uh oh.

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to my reviews - they all made me smile a lot :) Especially PeanutCookiesXD! I was smiling like an idiot for like…three hours! And laughing :) Yes, enjoy all those cookies! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! If you guys want any more memories of Em, just ask me! I' be happy to make some more up :)**

**Ginny xx**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: I thought I would do my Authors Notes at the start! Okay, first of all, to Guest reader, I haven't heard of Quills and Serpents, is it good? And no, I can't have copied their ideas if I haven't read or even heard of it. It does happen, people get the same ideas and Emma could be based on me. So no, I haven't copied seeing as I haven't heard of it. **

**PeanutCookiesXD - thank you for all your support! 100 plates of Peanut Cookies for you! **

**20Chole02 - again, thank you for your reviews! Don't worry - being single is awesome! Just eat Nutella and cookies :) 100 plates of homemade virtual cookies for you :)**

…Chapter 5…

…Confrontation…

"EMMA! OPEN UP!"

I crawl off the floor and open the locked door. Rose is standing there, light pink in her cheeks, panting.

"You've been in there for fifteen minutes! I got worried! Merlin, Emma, I thought you were sick or something," she huffs, pulling me into a hug.

I accept her hug, smiling softly into her hair.

This is kind of exactly how we first met.

"Come on, let's go."

Em coaxes me out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She only manages to do that by giving me some chocolate frogs.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and I see Potter waiting on the balcony. The sun is setting. His hair is blowing softly in the wind. His fit Quidditch body in semi-visible through the plain white shirt that he is wearing. All in all, he looks god damn amaz - NO NO NO! HE LOOKS HORRIBLE! BLURGH!

"Go talk to him. He wants to apologise," Rose nudges me forward.

"Potter? _Apologise?" _I scoff.

She shoves me forward. I hesitantly make my way forward and place my hands on the wood. The sun shimmers on the water making it look like a movie set.

"Layne - Emma," he begins.

I snap my head around. He used my first name?

"I - I - I'm sorry for erm, what I said before. That was plain rude and it's not y place to say anything like that," he mumbles.

The tops of his ears turn red and his green eyes look up at me. I get an electric shock through my spine.

"It's okay," I find myself saying.

What the hell, Emma?

He grins a lazy grin. My insides trun to jelly - NO THEY DON'T! NO THEY ABSOLUTELY DON'T!

"Emma, we're going now," Charlie tells me, walking out.

"Erm, bye?" I say. Merlin, it came out as a question.

"Bye," he murmurs.

Charlie and I bid our farewells and we flop back home, following mother's disappearance. When I get home, I see father sitting at the kitchen table. First time I've seen him in seven point five days. One time, I didn't see him four fifteen point six days. That's how it is now.

"Hello, Father," I murmur timidly.

He looks up at me and ignores me.

"I brought us some Chocolate Frogs at Diagon Alley today. Would you like one?" I ask him, moving closer.

Silence.

I wait for another fifteen seconds. Nothing but the sound of ink against parchment can be heard.

"Good night, father," I murmur.

Nothing.

I walk up the black velvet stair case trying very hard to swallow the burning sensation out of my throat. As soon as I hit the landing of my room, I start crying.

_"Mother!" I cry as I spot Mother in the crowd. It's the end of First Year and I am begging that Mother and Father will still talk to me. _

_"Darling!" she cries, hugging me. _

_"Hi my big boy!" Father smiles, hugging Charlie. _

_"Hi Father!" I smile as I stand back from Mother. _

_He doesn't look at me. _

_"Father?" I ask. _

_"You are a disgrace. I will talk to you at home," he hisses. _

_Tears spring to my eyes. _

_We floo home but I don't really focus on anything. Once we get home, Father asks me to go to his office. We walk in silence up to his black and dark green study. He sits down, but I stay standing. _

_"You are a disgrace." _

_"Pardon?" I ask him. _

_"You are an absolute disgrace to this family. To the family name. A Layett? Being sorted into _Ravenclaw? _Are you honestly kidding me?" he tells me. _

_"I - I - I'm sorry, Father. But the Sorting Hat was going to out me into Slytherin, but - but - but it said that my brains outdid my cunningness," I tell him, trembling. _

_"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" He yells at me. _

_I cower against his tall form. I fumble for my wand. _

_"I'm sorry," I cry. I didn't know I was crying until I felt the wetness of my cheeks. _

_"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A _RAVENCLAW!" _he spits the word 'Ravenclaw' out like its vermin. _

_"I'M SORRY!" I scream, screaming louder than him, "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORE BRAINS THAN CUNNINGNESS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM STUPID! RAVENCLAW'S ARE AS SMART AS ANYTHING! WHERE IS THE LITTLE GIRL, HUH? THAT WAS ME A YEAR AGO! A HOUSE SHOULDN'T CHANGE A THING!" _

_"I AM DISOWNING YOU!" he yells at me. _

_My head snaps to face him. I flee from the room, crying and running to my sanctuary. Time to get decorating. _

After a couple of minutes, I stop crying. Merlin, I was only 11. I decide that I may as well pack my trunk with _everything _I need. I get up and sort through my clothes. I end up packing anything and everything. I jump on top of my trunk and end up shutting it. Okay, time for toiletries. I walk into the green and black bathroom, leaving my Ravenclaw sanctuary. Oh, how much I longed to go back in time and help my little 11 year old self and tell her that it's okay being a Ravenclaw. That you wouldn't have had Rose Weasley as your best friend. I slam my toiletries bag down onto the black tiled sink and march to Father's office.

I knock loudly on his door.

"Come in," comes his muffled voice.

I open the door.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask him clearly.

Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid idea Emma! _

He looks up surprised.

"Get out," he sneers.

"No. I will once you tell me why you hate me so much? WHAT DID I DO?" I cry.

"You are a Ravenclaw." His answer is simple but yet, makes so much sense coming from him.

"What happened to our relationship? Hmm? What happened to the father that used to take his little girl shopping for different types of Chocolate Frogs? What happened to the father that used to have 'bacon eating' competitions with his daughter? _Where is my father?" _I yell.

"YOU HAVE NO FATHER!" he bellows.

I look at him. There are no traces of the kind loving father that I had six years ago.

"You're right. I don't know who the bloody hell you are," I sneer at him, flicking him the finger. He doesn't know what it means anyway.

I walk out of the room and strait to the the bathroom. I grab what I need and sprint to my room. This time I don't cry. I chuck everything into my trunk and fill my bag with money, books, quills, parchment, books. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	6. Authors Notes

Hey guys!

It updated in a while! Ive also had a bit of writers block

Anyway, thanks so much to my awesome reviewers, followers and favourites - plates and plates of virtual cookies to you all :)

Ginny :)


	7. Mishaps

Well.

Life sucks right now.

You know why?

Jack Wood is being an idiot. He is our Quidditch Captain and he's crazy! I'm SERIOUS! He didn't even let me bring hash browns to training! Well, I had them and then he confiscated them.

Stuff him.

He's making us run like five hundred laps of the pitch, do 500 cruches, 250 sit ups, 100 push ups and all the crap that we don't even need to do.

"And another lap!" Jack yells.

"HELL NO!" I scream back at him. I just ran three laps of the pitch! Even though that's only like 3k's and I'm really unfit for Quidditch and he's going to kill me.

"Get your sorry arse moving, Laynett!" he yells at me.

"No." I tell him and sit down on the muddy grass.

"Fine. But if you make us loose against Slytherin this Saturday, you'll pay. We have to win the cup, okay?" he tells me.

I just huff in response. Once everyone's finished training, we make our way to the change rooms. I slowly take my wet robes off, not really in a hurry to get back to the common room. It's not like I have a Potions Essay, Transfiguration assignment, Ancient Runes translation and Charms Essay to do. Nope. Not at all. I shake my wet hair and meander out of the change rooms, wet robes in hand, and up to the castle. As I'm busy folding my robes as I walk, I bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I mutter as I look up.

"Hey, sorry," he smiles. He sets his hands on my shoulders to steady me. Warmth courses through my body.

"Potter?" I gasp.

"Laynett?" he asks.

I look at his green eyes, fighting the urge to throw myself at him and kiss the crap out of him. Hang on, what did I just say?

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I WAS THINKING THAT HE WAS A PEICE OF BACON THAT I WANTED TO EAT! YEP! HE IS BJKWBYJFKWEB! UGLY.

Although his green eyes are quite stunning.

"Ummmm, well, this is awkward," I say.

Smooth, Emma. Real smooth.

"I'm guessing you just got back from Quidditch training?" he asks me.

"What a guess, considering I'm standing here with my Quidditch robes and all. You know, I just like walking around in them. They're comfortable, and blue is a really hot colour on me, you know?" I ramble.

Potter raises his eye brows at him. smirking his jerk smirk.

Git.

"I beg to differ on that," Potter smirks.

I roll my eyes. Idiot. We have kind of been acting civil towards each other since his apology towards me. But why did he do that? I mean, he has brought up my idiot of a father before, but never actually apologised. Well, not willingly. Rose or Scorp or Charlie or Louis or Alice Longbottom or anyone in the Wotter clan would make him apologise to me or vice versa. He knows all the parts that break me. He must have noticed me staring off because he calls my name.

"Hmmm, what?" I ask.

"Are you okay? You're just staring at me like I'm a ghost," Potter tells me.

"Why did you apologise to me?" I ask.

Why does my mouth not have a filter? I just put both of us into a forest of awkwardness. Like, an actual dense forest of awkwardness. Like I'm walking in a forest of awkwardness. I'm going to suffocate of awkwardness.

"BecauseIwantedto."

What?

"Because I wanted to."

I must've sad that aloud.

But..

WHAT? Albus Potter wanted to apologise to me? The girl he hasn't given a crap about killing her in every one of her weak spots wanted to apologise to ME? What is this?

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask him, my jaw literally dropping to the ground.

No, literally. Because I have just been shoved to the ground. Only to be caught by bloody Albus Potter.

"Are you okay?" he asks me quietly.

"Yeah, I'm good," I tell him, pushing myself off the ground and out of his arms. A shiver shoots down my spine, chilling me. I feel empty, almost as if Potter's arms left a presence around me. Nah, who am I talking about. This is bloody _Albus Potter, _for god's sake.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" a male voice says behind me.

I turn around and see a Hufflepuff looking at me, messy brown hair falling into his blue eyes. All I can say is damn: he's hot.

"That's fine," I say, "I'm Emma Laynett, and this is Pot- Albus Potter."

"I'm Matt Jacobs," Matt says, extending his hand. I shake it and smile at him. I recognise him from the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. He's a Chaser. He and Potter don't shake hands, but Al's - NO POTTER'S - jaw locked in place, meaning he was pissed off. I always smirked when I saw his jaw clench because I knew that I had hit him hard in the chest when we were fighting. He just gives Matt a nod.

Ha.

Ha.

HA HA.

HA HA HA HA HA.

I'm not weird, but finding this - two males who hate sac other trying to act civil towards each other - is hilarious.

"Well, I'm going to go, bye!" I say cheerily.

"I'm going to walk you back," Potter says, coming up behind me.

Say what?

"Bye Emma, I'll see you around, yeah?" Matt says, smiling a sexy smile at me.

"Yeah! I'll see you soon!" I smile at him and start walking, Potter on my tail.

"What was that?" he asks me, as soon as we round the corner.

"What? Me? Smiling at Matt?" I ask him.

"Yeah, Matt," he sneers.

"What do you mean? I just smiled at him, _Potter,_" I ask him.

"Yes! You were flirting with him and he's the biggest bloody player in the school! Oh, and I think by being friends we call each other by our first name," he sneers.

"You can talk," I sneer back.

I actually think him, Scorp, Louis Weasley, James Potter and Potter have earned the title of biggest players.

"Are you getting pissed at me because of this?" I ask, "Actually, you know what, why do you care what I do?"

That shut him up. His jaw locks. Oh, great.

"Good day," I say, and run up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

Stuff him.

What is his problem? Just because I smiled at a guy? We're meant to hate each other! Even though we're friends but still! Like, what is this? No, I'm serious, what is this? We've been hitting each other in our weakest spots with our words, and now, first off, he apologises to _me, _Emma Laynett, his arch enemy. And then he gets ticked off at me for smiling at another guy.

Jerk.

What is the world coming to?

I wander into my dorm and find Rose sitting there on her bed, already in her pyjamas, well trackies and a loose shirt, her bright red hair thrown up into a loose bun on the top of her head. Well, she obviously got back from training early. Rose is a chaser on the Ravenclaw team.

"You got back late," she says, not looking up from her homework.

"Well, I had a little…mishap you could say with…erm…Albus," I say, trying out the word on my tongue. I like it. The way it rolls off my tongue. I like i - NO I DON'T!

"With Al? As in my cousin Al?" she asks me, looking up, her eyes wide, "what happened?"

I explain to her and she just looks at me.

"Merlin, you're dumb sometimes, Em," she says, smiling.

Why was she so pretty? She had a few loose curls hanging by her face, her skin perfect with no makeup and she had a great body! Not in like a creepish way, like in a best friend way. Wether I'm stuck with my brown mop of curls, murky eyes, not perfect skin - I still have a few little pimples here and there but whatever!

"What do you mean?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

"Do you like Al?" she suddenly asks.

"Dhjkdgfjyvg2e, what?" I ask.

"Do. You. Like. Al?" she says, talking to me like I'm a two year old.

"NO!" I shriek, dropping my robes into the laundry basket. "No, I do not like Al."

"Whenever since did you call him 'Al'?" Rose asks.

I throw my leggings off and slide on my trackies. "Stupid friendship agreement," I mutter as I change my top.

"Rose, can you braid my hair?" I ask her.

"Sure thing," she replies and I sit against the bed. She waves her wand, de-matting my hair. I feel her fingers start to collect pieces of hair and combine them.

"What about you and Scorp?" I ask her.

"Scorp?" she asks, her voice three octaves higher.

"Rosie! Do you like him?" I squeal.

"NO!" She said that too fast and too high.

"You so do," I smirk.

"Okay, done. Now, do you want me to help you with your Potions Essay?" Rose asks me, changing the subject.

"Thanks and yes please," I smile, jumping up and grabbing my quill, ink, parchment and text books. I'm telling you right now, Potions isn't easy in Sixth Year. I swear to god, they are trying to actually kill us. Professor Slughorn is giving us crazed amount of homework and work in general to do. As Rose helps me through the essay, my mind wanders to a bright eyed boy.

It shouldn't, but it does.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Rose asks.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't like Scorp?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes, then looks down at her hands, which fiddle with each other.

"I think I do."

The words are so quiet I don't think I even heard them.

"What?"

"I think I like Scorp," she says, louder.

I squeal and hug my best friend, laughing as she squeals too, but at my reaction and me strangling her.

"Look, it's 7:30, dinner ends in half an hour," Rose tells me.

"FOOD!" I squeal.

I slip on some ballet flats and grab Rose's hand and tug her to the Great Hall. We walk in and see that it's basically empty. Good. I like eating dinner when it's near;y empty. It's fairly late for dinner. Rose and I meander to the Ravenclaw table, plopping ourselves down in the middle. I grab some food and face her.

"So…what are you going to do about Scorp?" I ask her.

"Well, he doesn't like me back so I'm just going to have to bury the feelings."

I start choking on my food and Rose leans over and slaps me on the back.

"Are you for real?" I ask her, wheezing, trying to get air back into my lungs.

"What do you mean?" she asks me.

"Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that he adores you!" I choke out.

She stays silent.

"You think?"

"Of course! Even ask Al! Or Charlie! Or Louis! Or Alice! Or Freddy! Or Dom! Even Roxy!" I say.

"OI! EMMA! ROSE!"

We both turn around to see Charlie, Scorp and Al making their way towards us.

"Scorp, Charles, _Al," _I say as they sit down at the table with us.

"Rose and _Emma," _Al says back.

A giggle bubbles up inside me and I start to laugh. I don't know why, but I do. It just bubbles and grows inside me.

"Rose, Em," Charlie says, sitting next to me. "We kinda need your help but we know you won't give it to us…"

And suddenly, Rose and I are grabbed and being dragged out of the Great Hall. They cast blindfolds on us and I'm thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Put us down! What help do you need that could possibly require you to _kidnap _us?" Rose squeals.

"We need help with that Potions Essay," Scorp answers

"But Al's the top of the class!" Rose protests, "well, tying with me!"

"Oh, Rose, dearest, we just need you to help us. Please?" Charlie asks. His voice isn't right next to me meaning…oh shit, Albus Potter is carrying me. I weigh like 65 kilos! How the hell can he manage that?

"Ugh fine," Rose mutters.

Soon we're at the Common Room and Al puts me down.

"Merlin, you're heavy, Emma," he says, taking the blindfold off.

"Shut up, Albus," I mutter, walking into the common room. "Remember, I am the one who agreed to help you."

"I don't need help. I'm top of the class," Al flashes me one of his jerk smirks. "And when have you called me by my first name?"

"Since you said? Oh, and shut up."

**A/N: Hello! Well, once again, another chapter. This ones kind of a filler. I do have lots of Al/Em fluff planned for future chapters, or Almma :) **

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than normal. Please review! It makes an authors day! Oh, and makes us update faster :) **

**Thanks so much to Laura xx Love you xx **

**Ginny :) xx**


End file.
